


心随风驰

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: Kirk tried to ride a horse with Spock. A semi-topic story for a friend's birthday. My first K/S and the worst ever.





	心随风驰

McCoy有时真怀疑眼前的这位James T. Kirk是怎么混到联邦进取号舰长这个位置的。

戴着一顶轻佻的白色牛仔帽，一身复古的吊带裤和花格衬衫，精力过分旺盛的Jim正试图驾驭他那匹健壮的黑色牡马。当初他把它买下来的时候还是头小马驹呢！

不过，McCoy啜了一口杯中的清凉饮料，也难怪Jim这么兴奋。这不是一般的离岸假期——完成了五年任务后的进取号全体船员第一次重返地球，享受休假。

反正家里也没有什么亲人挂记，而进取号在返航途中绕回瓦肯星又太远，于是在舰长的热情邀请下，McCoy与Spock来到爱荷华州享受悠长假期也就成了顺理成章的事情。

在曲速动力应用已久的今天，骑马真是一项少人参与的奢侈运动了。虽说星际联盟已经部署了多项移民计划，但是母星地球上的土地仍可称得上是寸土寸金。私人养马所需的场地和其他开支也不是一般人能够供应得起的。好在对于一位联邦星舰舰长来说，支付这些信用额度不成问题。

McCoy终于被Kirk在马上的狼狈姿态逗得哈哈大笑。

“Jim，一直听你吹嘘你的骑术多么高明，今天终于得见啊！”

Kirk大口地喘着气，说道：“Blackie和Jenny不一样，我走的时候它还小，根本没怎么被骑过！”

被称为Jenny的枣红色牝马安静地在一旁啃草。这匹十多岁的牝马是Kirk买下的第一只宠物，在Kirk在进取号执行五年任务之前的那段日子里，他一有空就为Jenny梳理马毛，喂她吃苹果。看到主人平安归来，Jenny也较平时活泼了不少。

树荫下，Spock穿着一件宽松的T-shirt，斜倚着树干，修长的双腿随意地支在盘结的树根上，手上捧着一本《Vega M57类地植物年鉴》细细品阅，时不时抬起头看一眼在马背上满头大汗的Kirk。

McCoy终于按捺不住，放下饮料从躺椅上站起来。

“Jim，不如让我来试一下，可能比你的表现还要好点！”

Kirk跳下马背，一边整理缰绳一边用略带讥讽地说，“Blackie可算得上是一匹烈马，你可要小心你的骨头啊，老骨头！”

不消Kirk提醒，McCoy在骑上马背的那一刻就有些后悔了，Blackie的旺盛精力远甚于他的舰长，McCoy努力地拉紧缰绳，将身子尽量伏在马背上，然而一声长嘶，这匹黑色的骏马竟驮着医生绝尘而去，远处进取号首席医官的惨叫声渐行渐远。

Spock合上书本正准备追上去，Kirk却举手拦下，歪着嘴角坏笑着说，“反正追也追不上了，让McCoy多享受下年轻的激情吧！”

Spock略略思索了一下，“好吧，你也在这里休息一下，不过要是半个小时之内McCoy医生还没有回来的话，我建议我们还是应该跟上去看看。”

“放心吧Spock！Spock，你试过骑马吗？”

“Well,”Spock认真地回答，“尽管我阅读过很多关于这种动物的资料，包括人类驯服马的历史和一些骑术的指导，但是我还没有真正意义上骑过地球上的马，虽然在别的星球上，我也试过驾驭一些类似的动物。”

“过来，试一试，你会爱上这种感觉的！”Kirk牵过Jenny，一边抚摸着她的长鬃毛一边说。

“Jenny是个好脾气的女孩，你会喜欢她的！”

“舰长，首先我要提醒你喜欢这个词太过于情绪化了，另外，从刚才Blackie的反应来看，我觉得这种奇蹄目动物或许并不愿意被人骑在身上。”

“不不不，”Kirk极力为自己的爱好辩护，“马也会享受和骑手在默契中奔跑的感觉，我甚至可以说，Jenny跟我的关系非常好。在这么好的天气里，我肯定她正巴不得我带着她跑上一段呢！”

“哦？”Spock侧着头，一脸怀疑。

“我想我还是自己来问问她吧！”

Spock走近这匹红色的牝马。不得不说，马的确是一种很有吸引力的生物，长长的睫毛下，一双澈亮的眼睛总透出些许的温柔与忧郁。Spock左手轻抚着马头，右手贴上了Jenny的左颊。

“Jimmy说的没错，我今天的确很想奔跑，和他一起。”

“那么我呢，我可以骑在你背上吗？”

“当然，瓦肯人。当然。”

“为什么，我们才第一次见面。”

“因为Jimmy爱你。”

Kirk看到Spock蓦的缩手，虽然不知道Jenny跟他说了些什么，却是仍然自信满满地问，“怎么样，我说的没错吧？”

Spock用不带任何赞许色彩的口气回答，“是的，舰长，你说对了。”

Kirk像答对了问题的小学生一样兴奋起来，连连怂恿。

“试一下吧，Spock，试试让她带着你奔驰，感受风在你耳边吹过，马的速度与力量融入到你的身体……”

话音未落，Spock已经踏上马镫，翻身上马。

先是一阵小跑，Spock摸了摸嚼头的位置，又试着拉了下缰绳的方向，接着缰绳一抖，Jenny昂头向着草地尽头的小丛林奔去，转眼如McCoy一样，消失在一片杉树林之后。

瞬间偌大的空地上突然只剩了Kirk一人，他挠挠头，一面解开衬衣摘下帽子不住地扇风擦汗，一面扶着树枝踮着脚瞧着Spock消失的方向。

不到一刻钟的功夫，一阵马蹄声响，Spock已经转了回来。

“舰长，我想Dr. McCoy应该会很高兴传授你驯服Blackie的技巧，此时他正和他的新朋友玩得正欢，在小溪边替你的小马刷毛呢！”

虽然他的大副总是口口声声说他是不带任何感情地陈述事实，但是Kirk还是深刻地怀疑这句话中含有明显的嘲讽，起码，Kirk觉得自己有点受到打击。

“Spock，”Kirk突然换上了平时只有他们俩人时的一种略带任性的乞求安慰的口气，“我也想要骑Jenny。”

“好的，舰长。”Spock扶着马鞍准备下马。

“不，你不用下来，我们俩一起。”Kirk的右手按上了Spock的腰间。

“但是舰长……”

“我刚好也想骑着Jenny去小溪边看看McCoy怎么样了。”

“我可以在这里等你们。”

“不不不，Spock，你还不明白吗，休假，休假的意义啊，就是要朋友们在一起，玩一玩啊，聊一聊啊，不是吗？”

Spock对于Kirk对休假的解释表现出明显的困惑。

“厄……”Kirk看着Spock的表情语塞了几秒，又接着不管不顾地胡说道，“当然，即使瓦肯人对于休息的含义有不同理解，我个人强烈建议你在爱荷华州的土地上入乡随俗，不然我心里会觉得很内疚。”

“可是舰长，Jenny驮着两个人会很累的。”

“Spock，以你的知识，不应该会担心Jenny的负重问题吧？”

“可是即使她能也未必愿意啊！”Spock低下身子揉揉Jenny顶上的长毛。

“要不，你再问问她？”

Spock明显迟疑了一下。

“就当是我邀请你来这里度假的小小奖励嘛！问问Jenny，只要她愿意，你就答应我！”

Spock最大的缺点，Kirk心知肚明地窃笑了一下，就是不会在Kirk向他讨要东西的时候说不。

Spock果然一时想不出任何话来拒绝。

于是他侧头伏下身子，尖尖的耳朵几乎碰到了马的长鬃毛，又将手指轻轻按在Jenny的左颊上。

站在一旁的Kirk看得目不转睛，觉得他的指挥官伏在马背上又专注又温恭的样子有一种说不出的吸引力，或者，配着这身T-shirt和褪色的牛仔裤，还有一种……性感？

“我很乐意，瓦肯人。”

“那么，当你觉得疲累的时候，我就下来吧！”

“不，Jimmy喜欢这样，这对他很重要；你也喜欢这样，这对你也很重要。”

“很……重要？”

“嗯，我了解Jimmy，而且，现在我们的思想连在一起，不是吗？”

午后的阳光穿过树顶射下来，照在Spock身上。从小Kirk就觉得马是宇宙中最美丽的非人类生物，现在——

阳光透过Spock薄薄的耳尖，一片绿莹莹的光彩，配上他的枣红马……或许，他的瓦肯大副才是宇宙中最美丽的非人类生物吧！

“舰长！”

Kirk猛然回过神来。

“我们一起去找Dr. McCoy。”

 

Kirk如愿以偿地坐他的指挥官身后，在并且执意要由他自己来握着缰绳。

双手拥着Spock瘦削的身体，贴着Spock略高于自己体温的脊背，Kirk觉得心中说不出地安定踏实。就像每次觉得害怕软弱或者太大压力的时候，摸到Spock温热的身体，顿时就安心了，觉得世界上没有不可解的问题，只要他和Spock在一起。

就像现在这样，骑着心爱的坐骑在树林间款款而行，杉木馨香的气味弥漫在午后的空气中，马蹄踏在落叶上的轻声脆响，伴着林间小鸟的啁啾，还有Spock，在他的双臂之间。霎那间Kirk觉得自己仿佛拥有了整个世界。这种感觉，就像自己少年时梦想过的那样，和自己的知心伴侣共乘一匹马儿，在如画风景中漫步，微风轻拂，心随风驰……只是，有一点和梦想中的不太相同……

“舰长，你确定不要坐在我的前面吗？我好像有点挡住了你的视线……”


End file.
